Petalburg Academy
by sweetlittlebluerose
Summary: Five girls and guys with super powers in a school. As the school year goes on things will happen like the girls rising to stardom. Team Aqua are coming for the girls but no one knows it. Hearts will be broken and tears will be lost. Contest,ikari,poke and oldrivalshipping. I'll try to update once a month.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone it me! I'm here with a second story and this time I'm in it!**

**May: She really took time to think about this story.**

**Robert: Ya she really took alot of time to think and plan it out.**

**Drew: I wonder if she'll beat me up in this story.**

**Me: It's up to how to act around me and the others.I'm giving May something in this story. (Evil smirk)**

**May: Who would like to do the disclaim.**

**Robert: Pam does not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Me: Sorry if I don't get some spellings right,I've been outta school for too let start is new story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Info and the new girls in school**

The boys are in a band called Wave

**Name:** Drew Hayden

**Age and date of birth**: 2 of July and is 17 years old

**Hair and eyes:** Emerald eyes and matching green hair.

**Personality ect :**The cool type in the has the habit of flicking his he can come off rude but he also has an earnest and romantice side but doesn't it to a lot of girls. He has the power to stop time but only for ten minutes the does boxing every second day after school.

**Name:** Roberto or Robert Sho

**Age and D.O.B:** 14 of February and is 17 years old

**Hair and eyes:** Chocolate brown hair, aqua blue eyes.

**Personality and more :**The leader of 's sweet,fun and easy to get along with but when he falls for someone his jealous side might just get the best of doesn't worry much and tends to take his time. He can walk through things and turn invisable. Robert is good at judo,kick boxing and he's also in the school's basketball team.

**Name:** Gary Oak

**Age and D.O.B:** 11 of March and is 17 also.

**Hair and eyes:** Spikey auburn hair and black eyes

**Personality and ect :** The pervert and PB in the group**(Sorry Gary).**With his charm and good looks he goes out on a date every only does this to find his special someone but doesn't stupidly has x-ray vision and would stand about twenty feet away from the girls bathroom and use his "gift".He also does judo and is very good too.

**Name:** Ash Ketchum

**Age and D.O.B:** 15 of January and again 17.

**Hair and eyes:** Ravin black hair and brown eyes

**Personality and ect :** The dence one in the group (Sorry Ash).His dence personality might tell you he can be tricked easily but don't let him fool also has a love for girls in the school do love a caring,kind but dence does have a temper but almost never show can control electric energy around him.

**Name:**Paul Shinji

**Age and D.O.B:** 10 of August and is 18 years of age.

**Hair and eyes:** Plum-ish coloured hair and black eyes.

**Personality and ect:** The quite one in the doesn't talk or show emotion much so it's hard to tell what he's see him as the bad boy has a soft side that he doesn't show to anyone but wait until a special someone shows can tell you a bit about your past and what's around him just by touch. Paul also know kick boxing.

The guys also can read minds.

* * *

The girls are in a group called Jade.

**Name:** May Maple

**Age and D.O.B:** 16 of June and 16 years old.

**Hair and eyes:** Chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Personality and other :The livest of the is a sweet and sometimes dence get anger very easy and would start to act like a wild thinks she can't pay attendion so they think she can't do well in school but they should see her can control fire and is Very can snap a car in half like it's just a small twig.

**Name:** Pamla or Pam Hart

**Age and D.O.B:** 13 October and is 16.

**Hair and eyes:** Cola brown hair and chestnut brown eyes.

**Personality and ect :** The leader of can opens up to you from the start and trust people very you get on her bad side you should hide for a gets wild but mostly easy to handle. Pam comes from a rich family like the rest of the Jade and can control the earth,water and also has super vision,does archery and is skilled with swords.

**Name:** Misty Waterflower

**Age and D.O.B**: 31 of April and is 16.

**Hair and eyes:** Orange hair and has viridian eyes

**Personality and ect :** Misty is the hot-head of brings her beloved mallet every where she goes and can get very very cares about her band mates very much and if someone hurts them in any way they may just kiss their life good-bye. Misty's special power is water and is very fast both in the water and on is the stronest swimmer of the group.

**Name:** Leaf Green

**Age and D.O.B:** 1st of May and 16.

**Hair and eyes:** Brown hair and jade green eyes.

**Personality and ect:** Leaf is the brain of the is a person who says what she doesn't like seeing her friends sad like Misty and can't stand seeing her friends you see her eyes turning white you better wish she's not looking at her eyes turn white she can move your body like a puppet and her other power is earth.

**Name:** Dawn Berlitz **( Not sure if I spell it right)**

**Age and D.O.B:** 13 September and 16.

**Hair and eyes**: Dark blue hair and blue eyes.

**Personality and ect:** Dawn is the fashionista of the has a bubbley and bright loves to go shopping with her friends when ever they does have a deeper side to her that only her group of friends knows love air and that is her can also see a bit into the future.

The girls can grow butterfly wings and a tail.

* * *

"Drew you're so cute,Robert you so hot,Gary want to go out tonight,Paul your so cool,Ash I love you."screamed all girls in the hallway as five guy walked down to their first class of the day. Yes Drew,Robert,Paul,Gary and Ash were all the girls want. They have been going on t.v shows and lots girl in the school wanted to date them and some guy wanted to be boys didn't want to date a crazy fan girl so they first get to know the girl befor asking them on a date.

**Ash's P.O.V**

Today was the stat day back from our summer holiday.I was sitting in the middle of the class with my was a free seat between us was Drew,a free seat,then Robert,a free seat,me,a free seat,Gary, a free seat and lastly Paul and a free always sit beside each other when we had a class together but today we had a feeling.

"Everyone,this year we have five new people joining us this year so please be nice." side my english teach Ms. like we're gonna have five new people is our year.I wonder what they're they going to be all boy or all girls or mixed?Either way my friends and I are going to find out she said that the door opend and walked in the first new kid as Gary would say.

The first one turned out to be a girl and I have to say she's had orange hair tied in a side pony and had on denim shorts,a white t-shirt with "You wanna a piece me?" on it and a piece of cake behind the writing and a red jecket tie around her hips and black also had on a necklass with three waterdrops joined together.

"You think she's cute don't you?" Drew said to me from his mind."Ya I think she's cute but I wonder what she's thinking?" I said back to looked at the new girl for a minute and then after that he looked liked someone just hit him in the head with a frying pan(Which will happend soon)."Funny, I can't read her thoughts" said Gary. "What's your name?" aske Ms. Be. "My name's Misty Waterflower." she answered and I gonna be intresting.

**Drew's P.O.V**

The first girl was cute but not my type. So Misty is her name and Ash seems to pay all his attendion to her she said her name I read the teachers mind and I said to the guys(with my mind of course)."They're gonna be all girls". Gary then had a evil grin plastered to his should know not to hit on new the next girl came in and she caught my attendion which almost never happend.

She had brown hair and it went half way down her back and she had sapphire blue eyes that I jsut couldn't take my eyes had on a red tank top with a rose desigh on it, a black vest underneath_(I know that because you could see it.(I'm not Gary you know)_ and 3/4 lenth jeans and red something shiney made me look at her was a lovely necklass with a flame shaped charme on a gold looked like a air-head and not very was looking around the room and then our eyes and looked away after a few moment.I just then decied to read mind."What's that green haired guy looking at?" was on her mind.I looked at my friends and they were trying hard not to laugh at me. This is gonna be intresting to watch."My name's May Maple" she said with a bright you're gonna be fun to watch.

**Gary's P.O.V**

I was able to read Miss May's mind and it was great!She might just didn't get a good look at Drew and the rest of the May girl seems to have caught Drew attendion very doesn't happend May said her name she went beside Misty and smiled at each other.I think they know each other.

The next girl girl walked in and my heart started to beat a little had bown hair that went all the way down her back and had on a black mini skirt and a red and black lace top and red ballet also had a cute little necklass with five green leafs joind together to look like a fan on a silver looks kind of bored and waiting for I though I should read her mind I tryed I thought I wacked my head against a brick wall! She has a very stronge mind as far as I can tell."Leaf Green" she siad putting a hand on her chest.

You see we can read mind of everyone but sometimes we find it hard to read a few people but we always we can only read a person's thoughts for a few seconds that means they have a very strong will and far out of the three new girls I could only read May's so I went to red in again and then the same thing happend with Misty and Leaf.I couldn't read May's 's stronger than she you better keep a good watche on this one if you like her.

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was reading Gary's mind and he was right this almost never happend but what ever.I looked at the three girl out of the first one looks like a hot-head,the second looks dumb but something tell me she's not and the third looks brainy.

The next one came in and I know just from the look of her she's had a pink mini skirt,black tank top,a white vest under and I think a 2 inch white had a heart shaped charm with a diamond in the middle on a gold mid-night blue hair was in a bun and her blue eyes was sparkaling but then I saw a little bit of sorrow in them aswell."Hi guys name's Dawn Berlitz" she said a bit too is she stupide! This is a school and we can't even go home because it's a god dame BORDING is she so happy?

Anyway I tryed to read her mind and I think I'm feeling what Gary felt when he read Misty's and Leaf's mind. I looked into her eyes a while longer and saw a small dark and sorrow part of her hiden away.I wonder what it can be. I can't belive I'm saying this but I'm intrested in her.

**Robert's P.O.V**

So far the guys just picked their favourit out of the group even Paul! They're cute but I would see them as just close friends the Dawn took her place beside teacher still didn't tell them to sit so they stayed standing up in front of the class.

As the last girl came in my heart started to beat fast and had warm chestnut brown eye and cola brown hair in a bun and a few strands hanging down at the sides of her face and it would be down to her butt if it was down I had a soft smile on her face and I couldn't help but keep on looking.I think she knew I was looking at her and looked up at our eyes meet she gave me a little smile and started to look around the heart skipped a beat when she smiled at had a white tank top with a flower desigh on the bottom left all the way up to the top,black denim shorts and black ballet necklass has a butterfly and its wings had four coulds on ,white,blue and green."My name's Pam Hart." she smiled softly at the class.

**No one's P.O.V**

"Okay Misty you'll be sitting beside... please stand up so she can see you." said and Ash almost shoot up from his seat with a grin across his face."May please go to the seat next to...Drew." just wave his hand in the air so she could see him and then put it down again."Leaf your seat is beside..Gary,Dawn you'll be next to Paul and Pam you can be beside Robert" the girls sit down the class began.

After english they had twenty minutes to get to their next girls got out into the hall and started talking."Pam did you see that guy I think his name is anyway he was looking at you when you came in.I think he like you!" jumped Dawn in joy for her friend."Dawn you always say that every time a guy looks at me." Pam pointted out and the rest nodded.

"Hey what class do ya have next?"asked Misty."I have P.E" answered May with a grin."I have art" smiled Pam."Maths next for me" said Leaf looking at her sheet."I have history" frowned Dawn hated that the most."Well looks like I won't be in the same class as any of you because I have science." Misty frownd."It's ok we all have english and home ect on monday,music and P.E on Tuesday and history and art on Wednesday together." smiled Dawn."We should get to ya" waved Leaf walking to her next class and soon after so did her friends.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

God I hate history.I have the most troble out of the group with and Leaf are really really smart so they're good at every subject in do have weak points but they still get a B.I took a seat next to a guy I think I sat beside in had hair coloured like a plum but it works for him.

"Hi my name Dawn" I smiled at him."Troublesome" was what he did he just called me troublesome when he doesn't even know me! That guy has some friends and I made a promise not to use our powers unless we have it wasn't for that I would have sent this jerk out the window and bring him to the middle of the earth with one of my twisters by now."What did you call me?" I half yelled out loud."Is there a problem Ms?" asked the teacher coming into the class.I sat back down and I was planing a way to murder that jerk face sitting next to me.

**May's P.O.V**

How I just love P.E."Today we are going to play dogeball" smiled the teacher."May and Drew you're the team leaders so please pick your team mates."." are you sure you should pick a girl to go against me is a good idea." Drew said with a smirk."You got a problem with that grasshead?" I asked this guy think his better than me?I swear to god I will pond him to the center of the earth**(Which I can and will if he doesn't shut the hell up)**. Jerk face and I picked my team and the game started.

After ten minutes I was the only one left on my team and Drew had four others with him."You can't win air-head." Drew laughed at me and that did it for me.I threw the ball that I had in my hand and threw bonced against the wall."You missed you" grasshead yelled at me.I just smiled when he said ball bonced against the wall and hit the last of the guys left on his looked and saw the rest last of his team on the ground half in pain and didn't see the ball that I just threw and it hit him right in the guts."I win." I smirked at .Stone kept on looking at bell rang and it was time for lunch.I love that bell full stop.I wish I went full force throwing that ball at that jerk face still I won the your face you jerk! Next time we play I think I'll go harder.

**Time skip to lunch Pam's P.O.V (My turn)**

I was so happy that I was sharing a dorm with May and it was beside Dawn,Misty and Leaf' three were sharing a dorme with a extra bedroom.

My friend and I were enjoying lunch when a group of guys sit across us.I was talking to Dawn about going shopping this weekend when I heared May half yelling at a guy with green hair sitting across from her."You don't know who we are do ya?" the guy said with a smirk.I took a good look at the five guys and then it hit me."Hey Dawn aren't they the members of Wave you went to see last week?" I asked face lit up strate after I said that."How could I miss it." she smiled."Guess your smart one of the group and your the nut of the group" Drew pointed at me then at May.

May's face went red and I knew what was coming next if I don't stop her."Listen here you little ass...mummmm" May started but I cut her off by covering my hand over her mouth."May don't start something troublesome." Dawn sighed."Looks like Troublesome's talking about herself." Paul was about to jump across the table and strangle the living day light out of him but Leaf held her down."Thanks Leaf I thought I had to hold her down aswell." I laugh shyly."So Leaf when shouldI pick you up for our date" Gary smriked at Leaf.

I turned to Leaf after May calmed looked pissed and annoyed at the guy and that almost never took a deep breath and said with a smile. "In your dreams Oak" she smiled sweetly and it looks like it shut him was trying to tell Ash Ketchum to eat ,Dawn and May were half yelling at Gary, Drew and Paul for god knows what. I let out a sigh and sat back down. "Sorry about my don't act like this usually" Robert siad to me. I only know their names is because they have been on t.v and all over the papers for the past year.

Robert and I spent the rest of lunch talking to each was like me and Robert were in our own world while we talked and laugh but it ended when the bell only had three more lessions after lunch. "Pam what class do you have next?" asked Robert."I have ?" I answered with a smile."I have the to sit beside each other." He asked returning my I felt a small pain in my chest but I just didn't mind it and nod.

* * *

**Time of Ash's P.O.V**

School today was fun.I never thought I would say and my friend were heading back to our dorms.I was sharing with Gary and Paul and two dorm dow were Robert's and Drew's dorm.

"What do you think about the new girls?" I decied to ask."I'm like that Leaf very 's cute." Gary grinned."Dawn's troublesome." what what Paul was suprising for us because he found most girls annoying and troublesome was new to us."May's an intresting one.I want to keep an eye on her." Drew siad.

"I like has a fighting spirit and you know I like that in a person." I finally gave my only one that haven't said anything was stopped and looked at him."What do you think of Miss Hart ?" Drew smirked."I saw you we pretty friendly with her at lunch today." I pointed thought for a moment and then said."I think she's pretty you know that she surfs and her and her friend are in a group call Jade."

Jade was a girl group that made their mark over night a couple of months was picking a fight with May was big with hosting shows like top ten charts and other shows like called Dawn was on show like top modle and other fashion shows and is starting a fashion was flirting with Leaf has different show that would suprise was on sport show and I gotta say she's great at Pam is big in drama t.v shows and a few cooking shows.I told my friend that and they were left dumb struck."H.. how do you that much?" Gary manged to say after five minutes."You can remember that but you can't remember a page of your history book." Paul rolled his eyes.

When we arrived at Drew and Robert's dorm we saw May and Pam opening the door to the next dorm next to and Robert looked at each other while May looked like she was gonna cry and Drew had a smirk plastered to his face. After a few moments Robert's and Pam's face lit up into a smile while May turned just opened the door and went ,Paul and I walked to our dorm and saw the rest of Pam and May's friends standing beside our like we're all live beside each is gonna be fun. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Me: This chapter is so long. I can't belive I typed this much.**

**May: I enjoyed P.E the most.**

**Drew: Easy for you to say.I got hit in this. I can't belive you gave her super strenth!**

**Me: I wanted it to be intersting.**

**Misty: You and Robert got on well in this as well.**

**Me: ... Okay I'm very tried so PLEASE REVIWE.I want to get three or four reviews befor I upload the next chapter okay. I'll be finishing my first story soon aswell. I'll try to upload once a month. I'm starting first year and it gonna be buzy so please ya late. ;-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone. How's it going?**

**May: We'd like to thank everyone for reading the first chapter and a special thanks to people who reviwed.**

**Me: Thank you very much.**

**Drew: Will I get hit or hurt in this chapter?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Drew: I don't feel too well.**

**Me: It won't be just you,stupide.**

**Leaf: She told me who. I like this chapter.**

**Robert: We should start the story.**

**Me: I do not own any characters but I own the story.**

**Everyone: Start the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How was your day?**

"Aaaaaaa my hair!" screamed a Voice. It was seven in the morning so most peole were still in bed. Paul jumped like six feet into the air,Ash fell off the bed because of the fright and Gary whacked his head of the sink." What the hell was that?" yelled Gary from the bathroom."Dawn keep it down you'll wake up everyone" Gary heard Leaf throught the wall.

It was the second day of school of a new year and sun was shining brightly behind a few clouds and it was pretty nice out. Leaf and Pam were at their lockers talking about today's school and a few things."Pam I'm not sure when it'll happend but we have be careful." Leaf whispered."I know that but every week we get stronger and we can't do anything about it. I think we're at the finall stage." Pam said with a sigh."Hope we can handle it." Leaf we being careful of what they were saying because they felt like some one was watching and listening to their talk.

"Hey Pam." came calling a voice down the hall. Pam and Leaf turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Robert and Gary."Hi Leafy. Did you dream about me last night?" smirked Gary."No and I wouldn't call it a dream. Dreams are good not scary." answered Leaf and started to argument with Gary while he walked over to his has locker. Pam has never seen Leaf give that much attendion to a guy befor and smiled to herself."Looks like we're neighbours again." smiled Robert snapping Pam out of her thoughs."What class do you have next." Pam ask. "Me and Gary have home ect." Robert answered."So do we lets go." Pam smiled stating to walk to the class with Robert,Leaf and Gary following her.

"Okay class this term's projet is cooking and will be put into pair so listen up." explained the teacher."Okay Robert you'll be with ...Pam,Gary you're with Leaf,Leanne your with..." the teacher started to put people into pairs. When Gary heard his name with Leaf's a evil grin was plastered to his face while Leaf was trying hard not to cry. Robert went to joined Pam at the desk beside Leaf's and Gary's."This week you can bake a cake,pie,cookies or bread and they have to be sweet." the teacher explained the projet another few minutes the teacher let everyone start.

"We should bake a chocolate tart" both Pam and Robert said."Blue berry muffins." they did it again. "Macarons... cinnamon rolls.. meringue pie...eclairs...cheesecake..apple pie.. stawberry and coffee cake.. coconut cream pie." both kept on jinxing each then burst out laughing."Hahaha we have the same ideas" laugh Pam."This has never happen to me befor." laugh Robert.

"You pervert!" screamed a voice. Everyone look over to Leaf's and Gary's desk and saw Leaf wacking Gary in the head with a frying pan hard . If she goes any harder she would wack the living daylight out of him. "Pervert, dummy, dope, moron..." Leaf cried still hitting Oak with the pan .Good thing the teacher was out of the room or there were going to be trouble. Pam and Robert looked at each other and started to laugh. "I think we should bake macarons." Robert and Pam again jinx each other.

* * *

**Misty's P.O.V**

I wonder how everyone's day is going so far. I'm about to find out now 'cause we all have P.E and it was befor our break."Hi guys so how's your morning so far?" asked Dawn. Hey that's my line! " That grass head was in my history class, I got really annoyed at that grass head jerk I hit him in the head with my history book a few times when the teacher was out and that was good." smiled May and her friends just looked at her "And I found him beside my locker after that.I'm his locker ." moaned May."Paul's my partner for art class for this term and he keeps calling me troublesome." complained Dawn."My morning was funny." gigled Pam."Why?" everyone looked at her."First me and Robert kept on jinxing each other on what to bake then we both saw Leaf wacking the daylight out of Gary with a small frying pan and my math class was okay." Pam laugh again remembering that scene and went back to normal."

"Okay class today we're playing volleyball, Jade, Ann, Pam and Leanne your the leader so pick four other people to be on your team" smiled the and Ann picked first then Pam picked Misty,May,Leaf and Dawn for her team. Leanne picked Ashly Brianna,Melody,and Ursala."Okay Pam and Ann your team's match will go on for 10 's start." with that the game started.

Jade's and Ann's team were beaten so the last game was between Pam and Leanne. The air in the gym was warm from everyone moving round."Let's see who the best Hart." Leanne smiled evily."Mr Drew's mine." said Brianna giving May a the whistle went the final game started. Leanne threw the ball high into the air and gave it a good bang like it was the face of someone who she dearly hate and it was coming in fast and it was gonna hit Pam's face if she didn't react fast.

With their great reflex Pam hit it to May just befor it hit her. "_That was fast_" May stated a talk with her best friends through telepathy."_I have a feeling that they don't like us very much_" Dawn pointted out." _Really I didn't notice that_" Leaf said sarcasticly ."_They've been giving us the death glance since gym class started_." Dawn answered back hiting the ball over the net and scoring another point and it was already half way through the game and Pam's team were leading by a few points."You won't win." protest Melody."We see about that" smirk Misty hit the ball softly will her kind of softness and scored another point befor the end of the game

* * *

.

**Lunch time May's P.O.V**

Gym class was great. We sure showed those brats a thing or two. Anyway I was eating and talking to the girls when grass head and the rest of his friends joined us. When they sat down Pam and Robert stated to talk together and so was Ash and Misty.I've never seen Misty or Pam open up to a guy that quick ever in my life. They only know each other for like two days and they act like they know each other since birth. I'm really happy but all of us knows that we can't fall in love a human until we figure out our problem.

I was caught up in all of my thoughts that I couldn't hear cabbagebrains talking to me." Yo airhead" he said waving his hand in front of my face."What do you want cabbage" I snapped at him."Why aren't you Drew Hayden's talking to you. Every girl would be screaming if they were you." Drew said with that stupide smirk on his face."If you keep annoying me I swear on God's name I will kick yor ass to the Himalayas!" I smiled sweetly but I will truely kick his ass to the Himalayas or even Mars.

I hate that green headed jerk faced. He's rude by calling me an airhead.I can't wait 'till test seasons.I know that's not normal but me and my friends are really smart. Pam and Leaf has a very high IQ and Dawn,Misty and I aren't too far behind either. The lowest grade I ever got in my test ever was a B-. After a few minutes Drew and I got into another argument. I think it was our fifth one. The argument went on for more than half of lunch and so did Dawn and Paul's. On the other hand Leaf and Gary were having a nice talk about something for once,Misty and Ash were eating and Misty was laugh at a story Ash told her about and Pam and Robert were getting along with each other. Better then all of us.

The bell rang after another five minutes."Hey guy what class to you have next?" Gary asked us as we started to get up."We all have music class like you guys." Pam smiled. The 'How did you know that' look was alover our faces. "I told her" Robert jumped in."Ok we're going back to our lockers so save us a seat ok." Misty said walking away from the boys and we followed.

**Ash's P.O.V**

When we got to the music room save seats for the girls like they asked.I don't know what's with them but I feel like they're more then just girls and I think my friends were thinking the same but then pushed it to the back of their minds for now and so did I. We must be over thinking and if was anything strange Boss would have told. After a few moments the girls came and Misty sat beside me,Pam beside Robert,Dawn beside Paul,Leaf beside Gary and that left May sitting beside Drew and looked like she was gonna scream but no out of joy.

"Okay class since it's the starting of another year so how about we start it with a few songs from the class" smiled the teacher and everyone nodded."Okay who would like to go first." asked the teacher and everyone shot up their hand but not my friend and I nither did the girls. I though they liked singing.

"Okay then...Leanne why don't you give us a song." the teacher walked to the top of the class with a smrik on her face and looked at the labtop to select a song.

**Piece of Me By Britney Spears**

_I'm miss American dreams since I was seventeen_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Phillipines_

_They still got pictures of my derriere in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drame_

_Guess I can't see no harm_

_Working and being a mama_

_And with a kid in my arm_

_I'm still an excetion..._

Leanne started to sing the song and start to glance at people. I went to read her mind. _You want a piece of me Hart _was on her mind. I guess she doesn't like her. I wonder why, I mean she's so nice like all of her friends and Misty. After a few more minutes the song came to an end. Leanne's a good singer but I think she's just showing off and we don't like that. I looked at Misty and her friends and they looked pretty annoyed and then they looked at Pam and she said no for some reason but anyway the next person went up to sing.

* * *

**After school**

It was after school and the girls were in Pam and May's room."What are we going to do about tomorrow? Tomorrow's the day and what if something bad happends?" asked Dawn with a worried look."We can take it like we always do but be more careful around humans. We don't want to hurt them." Leaf said."I guess tomorrow's the day." sighed May."Has anyone start already?" asked Misty. The girls looked at each other and all stopped at Pam. Misty came closer to Pam and looked at her inch by inch. Misty stopped and looked at her 's eyes. They weren't all brown anymore. There were thin colours in both of her eyes but the white part of her eyes stayed white and most of her eyes were still brown. The red went from the top of her eye to the blue one went from the top left corner to the bottom green went across the center and the white went from the right top corner to the bottom stated to get lighter when they got closer to the pupil .

"Your eyes they've change." May blankly said."Really?" Pam asked."Your eyes have red,white,green and blue in them other then brown and blck." Misty said handing Pam a mirror."So have your eyes guys." Pam said looking away from the other girls looked into the mirror and Pam was eyes have all had the same as Pam's but with a different colours. May's were two shades of red,Misty had two shade of blue,Dawn had white and gray and Leaf had two shades of green."I guess it already started, we can't turn back now." sighed May and everyone nodded.

After a few hour the girls were still in Pam and May's dorm looking into old looking books and the girls could feel their blood flowing and their powers were getting stonger minute by minute. By the next morning they would have their full powers. They were the stongest out of their family tree so the family did what ever it took to keep them safe when they were little but now that they have reach the finall stage and they can't do anything about it."We should get back to our you guys in the morning." waved Dawn walking back to her dorm and Leaf and Misty went and Pam got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Robert and Drew's dorm**

"Hi boys today I have called you for a very speical reason." said a man over the big screan."What the reason." asked Ash."There are five people in your school with powers." started the boss."So big deal they have powers like us." Gary said rolling his eyes and the boys shot Gary a glance befor facing back to the screan."As I was saying the five people are the most powerful out of the family like you. But also they are the most powerful out of ther family history. Someone is after the five and if they manage to do so bad things are sure to come like another war or even blowing up Earth." the boss finished and the guys went really white at the last part."Are they that stronge?" asked Paul."No..." the Boss said and the guys sighed in relief."They're stonger than that." the Boss guys jaws were on the floor. How can five people be that stronge?

"How are we going to find are too many people in our school. "Drew pointed out. "They're girls and are in the same year as you." said Boss. "Okay that just group it to only maube sixty girls." Robert said and nodded. "I want you to look at any girls that might be acting stange or stickes out more than other girls and when you do find them report to me" said the Boss befor ending the call."This is going to be a long and hard year for us." Robert sigh and so did the others. "We should go to mission starts tomorrow." Drew said walking to his ,Gary and Paul went back to their was going to be intresting the girls and boys thought befor closing their eyes.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 is do you think?**

**Drew: I thought you said I wasn't going to get hit.**

**May: She said "It won't just be you, stupide".**

**Leaf: I enjoyed home ect the most out of this.**

**Gary: Easy for you to say!**

**Misty: Ash is smart in this story!**

**Ash: People most write me as the dence one.**

**Me: It's to early to say that Misty.**

**Robert: I think we should go.**

**Me: Okay we all hope you enjoyed this chapter .I hope to get three or four reviwes for each chapter. Then I will upload another chapter. Hop you enjoyed it see you on in the next chapter. Bye :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi guys. How's every thing?**

**Drew: What did you all think of the last chapter?**

**May: It was good.**

**Leaf: Can I hit Gary with a frying pan again?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Gary: WHAT!**

**Me: Don't worry she won't hit you with a frying pan anymore.**

**Gary: Okay I'm glad to hear that.I don't want to get hit again.**

**Ash: It didn't hurt that much did it Gary?**

**Gary: A good bit.**

**Misty: Your lucky it wasn't me or Pam.**

**Robert: Quit talking and let's start the story okay?**

**Me: Who would like to do it?**

**May: Pam (sweetlittlebluerose) does not own Pokemon or any of the charactors. Let go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First day with new powers.**

The next morning the boys' mission began. They had to find five super human and then report to their head boss. On the side the girls' morning haven't changed. They would wake up, ate breakfast and get ready for school. Their morning haven't change but their life and how they see things had. The world some how seem brighter and sound louder but they liked the feeling. They could feel their powers flowing inside them and it have never felt. After getting dress their day have began.

"Okay so today our mission begins." annonced Drew."So what are we looking for again?" asked Ash."We already went over it so we're not doing it again okay." said Gary getting annoyed."They might have spell books in their lockers so we'll leave Gary with that since he has x-ray, Paul you'll be getting info on the girls, Ash you keep a good eye on the girls that are standing out, Drew you'll be with Gary checking out the lockers and I'll be keeping checking on how we're doing and doing the same as Ash." Robert finished giving the boys their jobs for the mission.

"Guys remember not to use our powers too much.I know it's great but we have to be careful." warned Pam."We know that Pam.I won't be turning anyone into a puppet." Leaf said."Okay we better hurry or we'll be late for class. See ya at lunch." waved Dawn walking to her first class of the day.

**Leaf's P.O.V**

Today I had maths first and when I got there I saw Gary Oak there. Joy. There was only on seat left and it was beside Gary aswell."Hi Leaf." he said! There was no Leafy or asking if I had a dream about him. I was happy that he said that."Hi Gary" I smiled at him.I wish he can be like this."Leaf what happened to your eyes?" was what Gary said next. I think he notice them. What am I suppose to say? What am I suppose to do. With out thinking I said."How come your not flirting with me?".I was going to kick myself in the ass after I said that because I knew what was coming after that."Why? You miss me flirting with you Leafy." he smirked at me. Yep he's back. T_T

Maths was so long. Every time the teacher turns away Gary would flirt with the girl behind him,to his right,to his left and was using every single trick in the book to flirt which I have seen too many times in my life. Math class finally came to an end and I got ready to go to my next class. Gary was talking to a few guys.I heard them talking about picking up a few girls and the way they talked about us girls just did it me. The group of guys were using girls like they were just a toy or a tool to them and nothing else. Gary was the the center of the group and he talked and kept on talking that way.I had a great idea.

My eyes turned white and then I looked at Gary for a few seconds. After that he was now my puppet.I send a signal to Gary's brain and made him lift up his right hand which was holding a large maths book. You know what's going to happen next don't you? I send another signal which made Gary hit himself with the book.I send the last signal to tell his brain to keep on going untill his next class and then I walked out of the room happy with myself.

**Misty's P.O.V**

My second class of the day was P.E. Today we were doing a 500 meter race. A chick called Melody was there trying to flirting with Ash while the teacher was telling us what we were doing. When the teacher finish explaining Ash came over to me and the Melody girl not too far behind. " Hi Misty." he smiled. "Hey Ash." I said returning his warm and goofy smile."So are you going to race in the first on?" Ash asked."No I'm going after the first one is finish." I answered. "Hope you..." he started but got off by the teacher."Ash I want to ask you over here." the teacher yelled from the other side of the hall."Coming sir." with that Ash ran to the teacher.

"So what's your relationship with my Ash?" Melody hiss at me and spiting at me in the progress."Nothing we're just friends." I answered."Good and anyways why would a cute guy like him date you?" she laugh."What does that suppose to mean?" I asked her clearly annoyed."Well I mean I'm better looking,talented,richer and faster then you." she answered back."You're saying that you better then me tell you that no one is faster then me." I said."Okay then I'll enter the next race with you and show you where your place is in this school." Melody finished and then ran over to Ash and started to flirt with him again.

After a few mmore minutes the next race had and I were standing beside each teacher blew the whistle and our race began.I let Melody and a few other people past me while I was going a I hit the 25 meter point I began to speed the 50th meter I had past everyone in no time only person in fornt of me was Melody and it was alread 100 meters.I took another few steps and I was ahead of a few blinks of an eye I had finish and I was first. The teacher had timed us all and stopped and looked at me with a suprise look on his face."I..it only took you a minute and a half to finish the race!." the teach manged to say and everyone looked at finished shortly after that."Look who's faster now." I smirked at her then went to talk to Ash about the school and the race.

"That wasn't fair she cheated." Melody yelled out loud.I was starting to get pretty annoyed at her then look up to see she was standing under a springler and then I had a evil smile.I raise my hand slightly and did a little a few moments later water came poring down on was the only on who had a early shower in the gym and her make-up started to run.I made the water stop after three minutes and she looked like a clown which had cried too then saw herself in a small pudle arond her and made a bee lind to the was so far my most favourite gym class ever!

**May's P.O.V**

So far my morning is going well. I love home ect the most and I was really happy untill I saw something. The something had cabbage for hair and had as much charms as a he was in my home ect class. So since he was the last person to come in there were almost no more seats. But unluckly for me there was one beside he spotted the seat beside me he had a evil grin plastered to his face.

You better no piss me off Hayden,I just had a power up. I will turn him into toast or crush him in no time flat. "What's up airhead. " Drew really want to die doesn't if I don't use my powers I can still kill him. Remember they give us knives to use. " Hey Hayden. Don't annoy me if you know what's best for ya. " I warned him but it looks like he doesn't care and started to annoy more and teacher told us that we were going to bake a blueberry pie as this week's projet and told us the the next person next to us was our partner.

Drew and I started with the blueberry filling."I think this is sweet do you think Drew?" I asked him after testing a bit.I dipped in a tea spone and put it into his mouth."This is good.I didn't know you had the skills." Drew said with a suprise look."Pam is the best a cooking,baking and so she teached me and the others a tone of recipes and a few tip on cleaning." I explained to him."You'd make a good wife around the house." Drew smirked. I turned red at the I was in my thoughts I put the blueberry filling into the pie case and put it in the oven and set the and I were the first to put our pie into the oven while everyone was still working on the filling and the teacher was got side of the room with a phone call.

There was a girl beside Drew and she was flirting with hime like her life depends on was so bad I wouldn't call it flirting.I think her name was she kept on giving me the evil looks could kill she would have already killed me. So after five minutes Drew I think was tried of her not shuting up went over to some of his friend so that left me with the was still ten minutes untill the pie was ready and lunch time. Brianna left her partner to work on the pie on his own and came over to me.

"How can someone like you get a partner like ." Brianna started. I hope she doesn't insalt me." I mean I'm better than you in every looks,brains and every other skills.I don't see what's so special about a moron like you." Brianna laughed at me. My friends and I had to put up with people like her and I remembered how much pain us five went was standing beside the last of her and her partner's pie now everyone had their pies in the oven and had some left overs.

Brianna kept on insulting me until all of my anger reach a high level. "You and your friends are guys aren't special enough to belong in this world." Brianna hissed at me. With those words out of her mouth and into my ear, that did it for of my anger went into the pot beside Brianna and started to kept on laughing at me and my friend even if my friend weren't I couldn't take it anymore I the same time as my screaming the pot exploded blueberry filling into Brianna's God that the blueberry wasn't boiling hot but it was still warm. I burst into tears in my seat and Drew and some of his friends ran over from the other side of the 's eyes light up thinking Drew was running to see if she was alright but and the rest of the class all came over to me. "May,are you okay?" Drew asked. I slightly nod my head. I heard all around the room 'I can't belive Brianna said that to her', Brianna's such a bitch and a few other a few more minutes the pie was all gave the pies to the teacher and left for lunch.

* * *

**Pam's P.O.V**

At lunch my friends and I were in the field beside the school. But it was a good ten minutes we all ate our lunch quickly and went to talk behind a group of came to the field to talk about our powers and how school was going with our new powers. We couldn't talk about it in the the school because you might not know who's listining to mums and dad have benn telling us that people will be after all of us once they find out about our powers and other few of us were the strongest out of our family's history and our kind of power only come in once every thousand so that makes us super rare and special in every way. Which we are not so happy about by the way.

"Hi guys." I smiled at my friends."Hi Pam." they all smiled in unision."Okay so did any thing crazy or weird things happen to you guys so far?" I asked looking concern."I had a out burst in home ect." May sighed heavily."I gave Melody a shower in gym class." Misty whispered." And I turned Gary into a only for a few minutes." Leaf confested.I wasn't suprise since we only got our powers yesterday and didn't have any practice with it aswell. "Okay so that means Dawn and I are so far the only ones who haven't use our powers yet." I sigh and everyone nod."I want to hear what made you three use your powers like that so you had to explain to us two." Dawn said and Misty,Leaf and May went first on telling us about her part of the crime."Haha you sure showed that girl who's the boss." laughed May."Well your actions can be mistaken for a broken springler so it not a big problem." I smiled.

Next was Leaf's turn to tell her little was a funny story but it was not to be taken too lightly unlike Misty's."So you turned Gary into a puppet and made him hit himself with his own maths book." Dawn made the story more simple."This one we can't let go off so if anyone ask us we don't know anything okay?" I pointted out and everyone gave me a lastly May told us her story. Everyone but me and May were suprised at the 's problem was not normal in any way that you could think of and that was a big problem for us wasn't normal for a pot to expload blueberry or then on the bright side no one got didn't do it on perpuse unlike Misty and for May it five of us talked for another ten minutes and class was starting in five minutes,so we were going to be late.

"Talk to you guys after school in May and my room." I said and I took a step back from my four a few seconds there was a strong wind and my whole body started to turn into pink and red petals and flow away bit by bit. I was soon gone after half a minute and my friends went the same way as me after a short friends and I have many powers like disappering in petals,butterflys,water,ash,fire and a ray of we turn into petals,butterflys,fire and ray of light we have different colours. May's are red,Misty's are blue,Leaf's are green,Dawn's are white with a hint of pink and mine are red and when we turn into water or ash we all have the same anyways all of my petals flew into a dark corner near my locker and my body was back to normal and so was May's and the others.I took out my books and walked to my math class. It started to get windy and cloudy so I walked faster.I think it's going to rain.

**Robert's P.O.V**

I was just sitting in my math class just waiting for the teacher to come when Leanne who was sitting to my left started to flirt with me.I wonder if Pam's in my math class since she wasn't in any other class.I was only half listening to Leanne when Pam burst into the class. I looked around and the seat next to me was the only free on and I had a big smile on my also saw that seat and sat down next to me."Hey Robert." she smiled to me. My heart started to beat faster andI felt like my face was getting warmer.

I started to talk to Pam and notice something about her eyes."Hey Pam, are your eyes always like that?" I asked her looking looked suprised and her eyes eyes were a warm chestnut brown but now they have a hint of red,blue,green and white."Really? They're always like this." Pam answered. I wanted to find out more but decide to drop it because it might make her uneasy,which I don't want and changed the topic."So Pam how come you and your friends weren't at lunch?" I asked her a different qustion."We didn't feel hungry and we had a big breakfast so we went to the libery for lunch." Pam answered with a talked and laughe for another few minutes and then the teacher came in.I wasn't paying the teacher any attendion because I was talking to my friends through telepathy.

_"Hi Pam's friends in your class with you?" _I asked the boys. _"Yep" _was there answer. _" Are they sitting beside you? If yes, do they act or look different?"_ I asked again and they replied back yes. They were action normal at most but they changed. Today some cazy thing or abnormal things kept on happening left and right. Like the explodion in the home ect or the mini twist in the lunch hall befor our lunch finish. Pam's friend were there when it all in home ect and Dawn in the food boys talked more untill the teacher asked Drew a qustion,then Paul,Gary,Ash and lastly me. We have decied to keep a close eye on the five girls since all of the other girls in our year haven't act different or change their looks one had a feeling from the start when we saw them coming in that they were anything but normal.

**Drew's P.O.V**

It was after school and everything went normal for the last three class. I had my last three class with May and her friends and Robert was looked different. I was dumbstuck by the five talented girls when we all had art. We were doing a quick painting of flowers and the girls' painting were beautiful.

May's had: Light pink and dark red roses with white rosebuds.

Leaf's had: Green and pale peach roses and white rosebuds.

Dawn's had: Pink and white roses,white roesbuds and a a black roesbud.

Misty's had: Yellow and orange roses and white rosebuds.

Pam's had: Blue and white roses and purple rosebuds.

Each of their paintings told us about their personality. Pam's painting had blue roses which means she has secrets,May's had dark red roses the most which means unconscious 's mostly had orange roses which ment desire or enthusiasm,Leaf had mostly pale peach roses what tells me she is modest and Dawn's had mostly pink roses and that ment grace or perfect happiness but then she painted in the black rosebud which ment death or something like that. Their painting were wonderful because they were tell us a story. About them,about their feeling and thought which is hard to put in a painting.

Anyways we were in my room this had more infomation for us which is great."Boys the five girls aren't human." started the Boss. Gary was drinking water at the time when he said that so Paul and Ash had a light shower thanks to Gary."Wh..what do you mean by that?" asked Gary."They're only 1/4 human." answered the Boss."Then what about the othe 3/4?" asked Ash."1/6 fairy and 1/2 're the most powerful because they have three D.N.A. Which is like one in a million." Boss that our jaws were hanging and down on the have heard about a very small group of peole having three D. but we though it was real." But that's only 11/12. What about the other 1/12th?" pointted out Paul." The 1/12 is demond." replied Boss. Not only our jaws dropped this time but our eyes were huge."D...demond! They're part DEMOND!" Robert half shouted.

We continued to talked untill Boss's got down to business."Boy even if the 1/12 of demond is small it is super powerful." Boss started again."Yesterday they have unlocked their last two D.N.A. Demond and Angle. When the three D.N.A come together the power will be too much to control and that is only one girl. If team Aqua gets one of the girls and unlock the three gates inside them they have the power to distroy Europe and if all five have been found and caught not only the world but the whole galexy can be distroy." finish the Boss. They were that powerful! "Team Aqua has already send five of their best to find them. So did you find anyone abnormal?" asked Boss. "Yes. Pam Hart,May Maple,Misty Waterflower,Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz." I said."Okay I'll send their files to you in a few minutes okay." the Boss said befor the call end.I wonder what they'll find...

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done and out of the way.**

**Gary: I thought you said Leaf wasn't going to hit me any more.**

**Leaf: No, she said I wasn't going to hit you with a fryingpan any more.**

**Me: I did say that and it wasn't but Leaf wasn't the one that hit you this chapert you hit yourself.**

**May: Pam don't forget you start school tomorrow.**

**Misty: That's right don't forget.**

**Robert: How many class do you have a day?**

**Me: Three in the mornings, three befor after break and three after lunch. So about nine class a day. Fourty-five class a week and one hundered and eighty class a month.**

**Drew: That's a lot.**

**Me: I know so please don't be angry if I upload late. I have lot of studies to do this year so please understand.**

**Ash: Good luck to you Pam. We wish you the best.**

**Me: So we hoped you enjoyed this chapter and _please review_. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish writing it. See you on the next chapter.**

**Everyone: Bye everyone and please _review_.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone. How's it going?**

**May: How do you feel Pam?**

**Me: I'm fangirling too much.**

**Drew: Only a moron would do that.**

**Dawn: She's a moron grasshead. So Pam who did that to you.**

**Pam: A group called Super Junior did it and they did it me BIG are SO cute! Their songs are really good too!**

**Dawn: And how was your first few weeks of school?**

**Me: Hard and lots of work.**

**Robert: You had lot of work but you found time to write this chapter.**

**Me: Yes I did and I'm so tired. I can't wait for my mid-term break! I don't like one of my teachers.**

**Paul: Why did you have me here again?**

**Dawn: You are never here when we start a chapter.**

**Paul: Troublesome...**

**Dawn: I'm NOT troublesome!**

**May and me: Deedee!**

**Dawn: Not that either!**

**Me: Paul just do the disclaim and you can go.**

**Paul: Pam dosen't own Pokemon or any of us other then herself and Robert and she does not own any of the songs used in this chapter. I'm going now.**

**Me: See ya Paul! Lets start.**

* * *

**Chatper 4: Just another Day**

**Paul's P.O.V**

After a ten minutes wait the Boss finally send us the files about the five had more infomation on the girls than the goverment! We were getting the about them infomation from the files and we have a small piece of their history or their past and that was my all started to look at the files. We went past name,date of birth and all the basic all took a random file to read out loud.

First was Ash and he had Misty's read the whole file. It said that she's the youngest child and had three family was super rich like everyone in was always fond of water and was a very fast runner. Once when she was two a guy hit her in the head hard and when she sharted to cry a monsoon appered out of the kept on happening everytime she cried and when she turned four it all stoped. A monsoon came every time she cried would be a one in a million chance. It was abnormal and it would never happen.

Next was me and I had file was said her Dad died when she was five. The guy who killed her dad was caught after a it said when she saw her father getting shot a twist came the next day when she cried. She was kidnapped when she was seven and some says she could see the future. Dawn had a hard life but everything went okay after she became friends with Misty and the file told us that she had a problem with her when she was smaller and soon disappered. Her past was deeper then we darkness I saw in her eyes tells me that she still has that problem.

Robert had Pam's file and started to 's record was the shortest out of the five so we didn't ge . It said when she was born there was a blue moon up. If you are born when a blue moon is up that means luck and power. There was a picture of her when she was a month old. In that picture she had a butterfly marked on her back. It was about ten centermeter across. It was blue,red,green and looked like a tatoo but she was way too young to get one so the everyone thought it was a also said that she disappered from the world when she was three and returned befor she was five.

Gary had a stupide smile on his face because he got Leaf's record was as strange like the file was saying when someone got her angry they turned into some sort of human puppet andwhen she was one her eyes were pure white but then turned green when she turned two. Plants around her seems to have more lift when she's around and there have been time a earthquake had happen in the past because she lost her head.

And lastly we all knew who Drew have a brother named Max. When May was two she got caught in a huge fire in a shoppingcenter with a crowed of people. The fire was bad and many people got burned or killed. A guy had saw someone running to get out and pushed May into the fire by mistake but May came out of the fire in one piece,not burned or anything. She got pushed into the fire and came out looking like nothing happened. It was unhuman for anyone to survive from being pushed into a huge fire and come out like nothing happened.

We all read the file again and then Boss told us that who's profil we read first is the one we have to got Pam,Gary got Leaf,Ash got Misty,Drew got May and I was stuck with troublesome.

* * *

It has been three weeks since school has start and the guys got closer to the girls every single the girls and guys talk or see each other there was a little tug in their Dawn's 16th birthday was only about a week didn't want a party or anything big for her birthday other then a day a the spa and salion with her best girls in the studieo recording their new songs. They have been there the whole day so the guys were there just walking around since there recording was done and they had nothing to do. They walked and talked until they stopped when they heard some one talking.

The boys went inside the room and saw the girls. Jade was was there recording their new guys went up to say hi and started to talk about the girls' firls album and songs."So who would like to go first?" asked the girls' ,Dawn and Misty got up and went inside the sound booth and waited for the music.

**Go ( by The McClain Sisters.)**

**_All three: Go x11_**

**_Dawn: Everywhere I go I hear the echo of the road that keeps rising on the horizion yeah_**

**_Walking down the street I feel the energry the world is the demending the spaceship is landing_**

**_Now there's no turning back back back back back back _**

**_Misty: I don't see red lights. I just see go I don't do stop sighns I don't hear no._**

**_Jump and don't look down. That how you fly._**

**_There's no turning back now. It's win or die._**

**_All three: Don't be scared to_**

**_Go x11_**

**_Don't think about it _**

**_Go x11_**

**_Misty: Everyone I know feels like that planet's spining faster and faster straight for diaster._**

**_Dawn: Shinin under the pressure cause the way we do it. We do it find us pressure makes diamonds._**

**_Leaf: Now there no turning back back back back back back back x2_**

**_Misty: I don't see red light. I just see go. I don't do sighs I don't hear no._**

**_Jump and don't look down. That's how you fly._**

**_There's no turning back now. It's win or die._**

**_All three: Don't be scared to _**

**_Go x11_**

**_Don't think about it_**

**_Go x11_**

**_Leaf: I feel it in the air tonight. I'm seeing my the light in the dark ignitied. _**

**_And no one's stopping me now. I'm living the dream and your all invited._**

**_All three: I don't see red lights. I just see go. I don't do stop signs. I don't hear no._**

**_Jump and don't look down. That's how you fly._**

**_There's no turning back now. It's win or die._**

**_Don't be scrared just_**

**_Go x11_**

**_Don't think about it _**

**_Go x2_**

**_Don't think about it _**

**_Go x9_**

**_Go where you go x4_**

**_Go x7_**

Dawn,Leaf and Misty were moving to the beat while sing and when it all finish they came out of the booth."The was great I didn't know you were theat good of a singer." Gary smiled. "Thank you." smiled Leaf."Misty you sounded great." Ash said with a guffy smile." Thanks Ash." Misty gave a small smile and had a little blush on her face. "May want to go next?" asked the sound guy."Sure." smiled May and went inside the booth.

**_Jar of Hearts ( Christina Perri)_**

**_I know I can't take one more step towards you_**

**_'Cos all that's waiting is regret_**

**_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_**

**_You lost the love_**

**_I loved the most_**

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are**

**runnin' round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**tearing love apart**

**You're going to catch a cold**

**from the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are**

**_I hear you're asking all around_**

**_if I'am anywhere to be found_**

**_But I have grown too strong_**

**_to ever fall back in your arms_**

**_I learned to live half alive_**

**_And now you want me _**

**_one more time_**

**_I learned to live half alive_**

**_And now you want me one more time_**

**_And who do you think you are_**

**_runnin' round leaving scars_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_tearing love apart_**

**_You're going to catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_So don't come back for me_**

**_Who do you think you are_**

**_Dear, it took so long_**

**_just to feel alright_**

**_Remember how to put_**

**_back the light in my eyes_**

**_I wish I had miss _**

**_the first time that we kissed_**

**_'Cos you broke_**

**_all your promises_**

**_And now you're back_**

**_You don't get to get me back_**

**_And who do you think you are_**

**_runnin' round leaving scars_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_tearing love apart_**

**_You're going to catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_So don't come back for me_**

**_Don't come back at all_**

**_And who do you think you are_**

**_runnin' round leaving scars_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_tearing love apart_**

**_You're going to catch a cold_**

**_from the ice inside your soul_**

**_So don't come back for me _**

**_Don't come back at all_**

**_Who do you think you are_**

**_Who do you think you are_**

**_Who do you think you are_**

With the last word out into the open May's song girls weren't suprised by how beautiful May's voice was but the guys were dumb-found." I never knew you could sing like that air-head." Drew smirked tosing May a red rose. "Thanks grass-head." smiled May catching the rose. After May smiled at Drew Drew felt a little tuge in his heart and he felt his face heating up but just a little."Haha are you blushing Drew?" Gary laugh out loud." Shut up Oak." Drew snapped and everyone laugh."Last up is you Pam." smiled the sound guy."Okay wish me luck." smiled Pam walking into the booth.

_Better than revenge ( Taylor Swift )_

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

**_The story startd when it was hot and it was summer_**

**_And I had it all. I had him right there where I wanted him_**

**_She came along, got him along and let's hear the applause._**

**_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._**

**_I never saw it coming, wouldn't suspected it._**

**_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._**

**_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum._**

**_She underestimate just who she was stealing from._**

**_She's not a saint and she's not what you think._**

**_She's an actress whoa._**

**_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa._**

**_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _**

**_on the play ground won't make him any friends._**

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_**

**_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._**

**_She lives life like it's a party and she's on the list._**

**_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it._**

**_I think her ever present is a little troubling._**

**_She thinks I'm a phycho 'cuz I like to rhyme her name with things._**

**_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know._**

**_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go._**

**_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me._**

**_But no amount of vintage dresses give you dignity._**

**_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think._**

**_She's an actress, whoa._**

**_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa._**

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,_**

**_there is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._**

**_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at money._**

**_You might have him but haven't you heard._**

**_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at hoeny._**

**_You might have him but, I always get the last word._**

**_She's not a saint, and she's not whata you think._**

**_She's an actress, whoa._**

**_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa._**

**_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _**

**_on the playgroung won't make him any friends._**

**_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind,_**

**_there is nothing I do better than revenge._**

**_Do you still feel like you know what your doing?_**

**_'Cause I don't think you do, oh._**

**_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_**

**_I don't think you do, I don't think you do._**

**_Let's hear the applause,c'mon show me how much better you are._**

**_See you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better._**

**_She took him faster than you could say sabotage..._**

After hearing the last note Pam's song had end. Everyone was suprised at her song and even her best of friends. Pam's songs were mostly easy and soft. But this time she had a change of heart and came up with this song. "That was suprising." Misty commented. " So you don't like it?" Pam frowned. " No I like it's great." smiled May and everyone nod. They were telling the truth. " So anything big going on this week?" asked Robert. " Yep. Dawn's birtday is just a week away." smiled Pam looking at the soon to be 16 year old girl. "Come on guys want to come with us? We're going out for dinner." asked Leaf. " So you want a dinner date with me?" smriked Gary. "Nooo" yelled Leaf turning slightly red in the face. "Did you see Leaf blush?" Dawn whispered to May and Misty.

* * *

It was Saturday and it was getting closer to Dawn's birthday and the four girls have finish planning Dawn's special day. On Dawn's birthday the five will be going to a huge and private spa which is owned by Leaf's mum. After the spa they'll be going to a shopping spree in the Petalburg center which is owned by May's and Misty's dad. Lastly they'll be going to a five star dinner in Jasmine and Roses restaurant which is owned by Pam's mum and dad.

Pam was just walking down the hall when she saw someone banging on Robert's came closer and saw that it was a girl. She had pink-ish hair and had blue eyes." Are you looking for Drew and Robert?" Pam asked the girl. The girl turned around and her eyes grow wider when she saw Pam's face. " Yes I'm looking for Robert." the girl the girl told Pam that she was looking for Robert Pam felt slightly sad." Sorry but he's not here. He's out recording again." Pam explained. " Really! I can't belive he would do this to me again!" the girl half shouted and a frown appered on her face.

"I almost for got. I'm Soildad." Solidad said with a frown still on her face. "I'm Pam Hart ." Pam smiled. After Pam said her name Solidad's face lit up like a Christmas tree. " So your that girl Robert's been talking to me about." Solidad smiled wildly at Pam. That took Pam by suprise. She couldn't belive it. He was talking about her to another pretty girl and that made Pam blush red. "Haha you're cute just like he said!" laugh Solidad and that made Pam go even redder."So was he suppose to bring you out on a date?" asked Pam. "What, no. I'm going shopping today and I was going to bring him to carry my bags." Solidad explained and Pam two girls talk more when Solidad had a look on her face." I know, why don't you come with me on my shoping trip." Solidad smiled brightly. " Are you sure?" Pam asked. "Yes it'll be great. It'll be better going shopping with a girl than a guy want to?" Soliday gave a even bigger couldn't find herself to turn it down and said went back to her dorm and told May that she was going shopping with Solidad and left.

**May's P.O.V**

After Pam and Solidad left I went out for a walk to think back on everything that has happen in the past few girls and I only got all of our powers about two weeks ago and are mastering them Jade's album (the band that the girls and I are in) was just released a few day ago aswell and our fan base went up sky high. We had to run for about ten minutes on Friday because we were being chased around in the mall. We got booked for more t.v apperince, casting calls, photoeshots,signings,recordings, practice,interviwes, movie casting and all sorts of other things past few week went fast, really fast. We meet the guys and I have to admit I really enjoy having them around even Drew!

The guys are really sweet and they don't know it. Robert is sweet and easy to get along with but I think he has a jealous side hiding behind his smile. Ash is kind of dence and eats like a pig but he really cares and looks out for his friends and us (espeically Misty).Gary's a big time perv but you'll find him cute once you see his goofy side like us five acts cool when Leaf's might look cold but if you look closer into his eyes you can really feel how much he cares about everyone but doesn't show it to may be a jerk from here and there but he can be really romantic in some way.I don't know why but he just give me that he's not bad looking. He's so far the only person I know that can make having green hair work for him, those emerald eyes of his are beautiful aswell and he has a normal gentil smile on he face here and there. Maybe he's not that bad like the girls said.

I was sitting under a oak tree thinking when I heard a voice. "Oi! Air-head to earth do you copie?" yelled a voice brought me back to the real world and I saw where the voice was coming from. I give you one guess. He has green hair and matching eyes to go with them."Hey 's up?" I smiled."Nothing 'bout you?" Drew answered."Nothing much either.I was just about to go for a walk. Want to go?" I took a minute to think and then said were talking side by side with each other and we talked about what happened since school was refreashing to just talk to Drew like we were walking at the corner of my eyes I saw people smiling at the two of I didn't get it at all but then I finally got it. Drew and I looked like a really good couple walking beside each other. When that thought came to mind I couldn't help but blush deep red.

May and Drew walked through the park and coutinued to talk with each other about what they like,don't like and what they thought."Wow aren't those rose lovely Drew?" May smiled at the big red rose bush around the fountain in the middle of the park."You like roses May?" Drew asked walking over to the bush." I do like 're just really lovely to look at and they give a sweet little smell too." May said still bend down to the rose bush and picked a fully bloomed rose and tosed it to May."Thanks Drew this rose is so beautiful." May cheered. Drew's reaction didn't change but his pluse quicken.

The two countined to two and May had a good hold of the red rose Drew gave stem of the rose felt warm and May's chest felt warmer at the thought that Drew gave her a rose."A ice cream stand! Drew want some ice cream too?" May smiled."Sure.I just want two scoops of vanilla" Drew answered."Can I have two scoops of chocolate ice cream and two scoops of vanilla please. And can you put the vanilla in a seperate cone from the chocolate." May said ordering the ice cream and Drew standing beside her."Wow May you must really love ice cream." the guy working at the stand said."What! How do you know my name?Who are you?" May guy turned around and May's face lit up brightly." Branden!" May smiled. "Hey 've you been?" Branden smiled."I'm good" May Branden and May started to talk both of them didn't notice Drew glancing daggers at Branden.

Drew didn't know why but he was annoyed and angry that May was talking to a guy and was forgetting about he jealous? No he can't be jealous, I mean he's Drew Hayden for crying out he couldn't help it. With out thinking Drew opend his mouth."I don't think you should flirt with a customer while you're where's the ice cream May just ordered?" Drew said." Drew that's mean" May said."No he's right and here's you ice cream." Branden handed May the two cones." See you in school Branden." May waved. May and Drew started to head back to their dorm when Drew looked back at Branden and read his thoughts_.'May your just the cutest I don't think I can take it anymore.'_

May and Drew got back to their dorm and saw Robert about to nock on May and Pam's dorm door. "Hi brings you to my dorm?" May smiled." I want to ask Pam if she wanted to doing anything next week." Robert smiled brightly. "Sorry Robert but Pam's out with some one right now and I'm not sure when she'll be back." May frowned. "Who is she with?" asked Robert getting worried."She's gone shopping with one of your friends. I think her name was Solidad." May answered. When Robert heard the name he just mad a run for it."Is he okay?" May asked.

* * *

Solidad and Pam went from shop to shop. "So it's going to be your best friend's birthday did you get her?" Solidad asked while waiting for Pam in the dressing room of the tenth shop they have visit."Yep, I bought her a pair of earings that matches her necklass she has." replied Pam walking out of the dressing room."My god you look so cute in that dress." Solidad cheered. Pam had a lavender coloured dress on. It was a two straps and it went down to the top of her knees. The end of the dress was in pleats and the top had bead flowers."Reall? Thanks Solidad I really like the dress too." Pam smiled shyly." That's good because I'm buying it for you." Solidad said cracking a big and bright smile. " Are you sure? It's quite expensive." Pam fronned. " I'm sure. Anyway it's a thank I partly own this shop." Solidad said. "Really you partly own this shop. It's so cool and a thank you for what?" Pam asked.

"I never seen Robert so happy talking to or about a girl like he does with can shy around girls some times." Solidad explained. Pam was about to say something when the two girls heard a voice shouting."Oi Solidad!" shouted a voice. The shop's door burst open."Robert!" both of the girls half was panting while tring to talk. "I...I found you two... fin..finally." Robert said between each breath. Pam and Solidad looked at Robert then at each other with a huge question mark on their face. After Robert got his breath back he looked at Pam for a second then at Solidad and quickly turned back to Pam. " Why do you have that dress on?" he asked Pam. " Do you like it? I picked it." Solidad smiled proudly at Pam in the didn't answer but blush badly. "Hahaha Pam looks so cute." Solidad started to denied everything Solidad was saying. While Solidad and Robert were 'talking' Pam got back into her own clothes and handed the drees back to Solidad. "Here you go." smiled Solidad handing Pam a paper bag." What's this?" asked Pam. "Your dress." Solidad answered."Come on we still have lots of shops to look at.". Solidad grabbed Pam's right hand and pulled her little by little. Robert spot that strate away and grabbed Pam's left hand and pulled it.

Solidad notice that strate away also and pulled on Pam's arm. In a minute Robert and Solidad were pulling on both of Pam's arm." Pam's coming with 's my friend!" Solidad protested. After Robert heard the word friend he pulled even harder and Solidad let go of Pam. Robert started to walk with Pam's hand still in hold. " See you again Solidad." Pam shouted and waved. Solidad watch as Pam and Robert disappered and a huge smile spread. "I know you like her.I'll just have to help you with it." Solidad whispered to herself and went back into the shop.

"I can't belive she would do that." Robert muttered. "She did what?" Pam asked. " After I told her about you and the others she wanted to be friends with all of you but mostly with you Pam.I don't want her to be your friend. I'm your friend not her okay." Robert froned. Pam giggled at how childish Robert was acting and then notice that Robert was still holding her hand."Um... Robert my hand." Pam said quitely. Robert looked down at his hand with Pam's hand in a strong hold." Sorry." Robert apologized but still didn't let go."How did you know that I was with Solidad?" asked Pam. " I asked May." Robert answered. " Since Solidad had a day out with you why not we have a day out together." he suggested.

That took Pam by suprise and with out thinking she said yes." Great how about Sunday lunch next week." Robert smiled."That sounds great. Two friends going out for lunch." smiled Pam. Robert's smile dropped when he heard Pam say two friends. He didn't know why he was so sad when she said just mind told him that he was happy that Pam said yes to the lunch but his was sad that Pam only thought their relationship was just was split into two halfs. His brain and his heart were telling him two different can fancie her already for crying out loud. He only know her for three or four weeks, but each day they get closer and closer. It couldn't be helped were lots of things going on in Robert's mind and he kept on walking in silence with Pam by his side going back to Petalburg Academy.

* * *

**Me: Finally another chapter done. I'm so tried.**

**May: You look like it but you did a great job on it.**

**Drew: Wasn't yesterday Friday 13th?**

**Robert: Yep and did anyone have any bad luck?**

**Me: I feel up the stairs going to my first class and leaving my last class.**

**Drew: Moron**

**May: Don't call her a can happen to anyone.**

**Drew: I know but not in one day.**

**Me: Okay I'm going now so we all hope you enjoyed it and please review. The next chapter I will upload it on my birthday next month.**

**Robert: When it that?**

**Me: The 13th October.**

**May:Okay then see you all on the 13th. Bye everyone and don't forget to review.**

**All: Bye and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi everyone. It's my birthday today!**

**Leaf: Happy birthday!**

**Drew: How old are you, turning 5 right?**

**Leaf: That's not funny Drew.**

**Me: It's okay. I don't mind turning five but at least I'm not something a dog goes to the toilet on.**

**Drew: Haha very funny.**

**May: Really how old are you now?**

**Me: I can tell that I'm now 1...**

**Gary: Really! But you look it you're only 10 or 11. You do not look like your age.**

**Dawn: That's a good thing you know.**

**Robert: Lets start the the story, shall we?**

**Me: Sure thing. Lets start.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What happened on mid-term**

It was the starting of October and Dawn's birthday went great but for the shops where the girls brought Dawn shopping had to close down and you can guess that guys were still keeping an eye on the girls and so far nothing out of normal had happened. The girls where practicing how to control their powers at night,so the mayhem happends when everyone is asleep.

It was the mid-terms breaks for the girls and guys, the school brought everyone to the lake side near Petalburg. Everyone were split into groups. One group of boy and one of girls were sharing a house and there where twenty six groups altogether. Jade and Wave were pick to share a house together.

**Misty's P.O.V**

So far everything is going fine but our family told us to watch our surrounding and we are getting the hang of our new week was great because we were getting better.

_Flashback _

_"Hi guys, ready for training?" asked Pam smiling. I really don't know how this girl still has enengy left after gym class, three hour dance practice and three and a half hours of of recording plus school work. The moon was behind many clouds and was out of plain sight." Okay May lets see if your fire flair is undercontrol now." Leaf said turning to May. May nod and walked to the center of the field and breath in deeply. After a second a blue,yellow and red flames surrounded May and span around her in a great speed. It span round and round and it got wider and wider. The flames were so pretty. May had not problem getting the flames up but the problem was putting out. She then lift up her right hand and did a wave and then the flames were gone. Us four was worried about May and her flames because last week we had to make a mini rain storm over May and let it rain on her for an hour to put the flames out but now it looks like she has control over it._

_Next was Leaf. Her case was the same as May. She could split the ground under you in half but it goes out of hand really fast. Last week Leaf split the ground into half perfectly but then a mini earthquake started. Pam and May had to use their powers to stop the earthquake from going to the main city. Leaf was powerful, powerful enough to sink the whole of Petalburg into the ground with one of her "mini" earthquake. The only thing we could do was to hope for the best. Pam and May were ready for anything bad that might happened. Leaf closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and reopen her eyes and lift her right hand. The ground under us began to split,then she waved her hand up and down, then left to right. The ground began shaking and began to put down her hand after a minute. The split in the grond was big enough to fit ten school bus. We looked at the ground waiting to see what will happend but thank god nothing happend. "Okay Leaf I think you should put the ground back the way it was." I suggested and Leaf click her fingers and the ground was back to normal._

_Dawn was next and the rest of us were holding on to the most steady thing we could find. Dawn was about to do her " lightning whirlwind".It has that name because it is a speical kind of wind. A normal whirlwind is only nothing but air and wind but this was air, wind and lightning. If you want to get cought up in one of Dawn special whirlwind then you just got yourself death. She stood still and lifted up her right hand and wind span round and round. The sky got darker and the wind got very strong very fast and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and was infornt of her and began spinning round and wind did the same and span round and lightning turned white,blue,black and pink."Dawn try to move it" yelled May clinging on for dear life. Dawn __had no problem forming it or make it disappeared but she couldn't move it."I'll try" Dawn yelled back. Dawn lift up her and waved it left and took Dawn five minutes to move the whirlwind. "Great I did it! I moved it!" Dawn cheered and waved her hand and the twister was gone. We all smiled at the youngest of our group._

_I was next to see if I got a better control of my powers.I was different from the other three.I had control but I coludn't do any super strong attack with my powers, so girls were going to help me. For the past few days May, Dawn and Leaf showed me different attack and self-defence and tonight Pam was showing me how to form darts from the water in the air. " Okay Misty first you collect the water from the air like this." Pam showed me a wave with her hand.I copied her perfectly but that was the easy part. Pam then pulled her right hand back and pushed it forward in a good speed and the next thing dart made out of ice came out of her palm and stabbed right into the tree trunk.I tried but it wouldn't work. I went on in for half an hour.I was starting to get really annoyed and balled my fisted into a ball and punched forward and the ice darts went through my fist. My eyes were wide. "See you can do it. The ice darts only comes out of your fistes not your palm." smiled Leaf. After going over the other attacks I learned from the girls it was time for me to make up my own attack like Dawn's lightning whirlwind.._

_Last was out of us was Pam. She had great control of her powers and was doing great but her problem was the moon. Now the moon was in plain sight for the world to see and when the moonlight hits her skin her powers just went up hill again. She had no problem with her powers in the day but at night it was a different story. She was like a baby who only just got her powers and didn't know what to do with it. But now she was okay with her fire and earth powers at night."Okay Pam lets see how your water powers are." I said going behind a huge tree. The last time we tried to master her aqua powers we got drowned from head to toe and Pam almost made a wave made out of solid ice in the middle of the took a deep breath and looked right at the moon and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes they were a beautiful blue which gave a light glow. Pam looked at the lake and the lake just shot up into the night sky and frozed in mid-air. Us three of us had our hearts in our mouth hoping nothing bad will happen. In the next seconed the ice tower was gone and was back to normal. Pam into a smiled at us and her eyes returen to normal._

_"Okay I think that's it for the week" May yawned."Next we we're doing the same but we had to be extra careful." Leaf warned us. "Really,why?" asked Dawn."Next week is mid-term and our whole year will be near were we are." I remined Dawn."I made maskes for us to wear for next week just in case anyone sees us if they see us they won't know who we are." said Pam handing us our maskes. Mine were blue with little blue gem stones, May's were red with feathers shooting out from the sides, Leaf's were green with gem flowers on the right side, Dawn's were white with pink sparkles and Pam's were purple with a blue rose on her left side."We should head back now and get a few more hours of sleep befor school starts." I said walking to my dorm and so did the girls._

Us four girls got a letter from Rose. Rose was one of our family's friend and spy. She works for team Aqua and she told us that they were sending a few agents to kidnap also got a letter from our family saying that on the third full moon ,we would have almost no powers .They said that it will be our weakest time so we have to learn self-defence and combacks. Pam was the national champion in judo and kick boxing. Plus she was a sharpe were learning lots of moves from her from kick boxing,judo and a few other things.

Moving on from all that "people after us" and "speical powers" our mid-term break was alright.I stend a good few hours in my room in the lake side house. My room was me. The walls were different shades blue and there was a chandelier in the middle of the celing. There was a queen sized bed with a blue canopy over it and baby blue and white covers and pillows. The other room were the same but they were in different room reminded me to touch up my room back in Petalburg ,Dawn,May,Leaf and I didn't really have time to decorate our rooms since we were really buzy.

* * *

**Gary's P.O.V**

For the past few weeks it has been a was no signs ofanything strange but then we had a meeting with our boss.

"Boys,I want you to stay up all night for the next few weeks" Boss said."Why? I mean there isn't anything going on." I said bouncing a ball at the wall."This is impportaint. I just got infomation from Rose and she said that team Aqua has send in their best agents to get the girls. Starting from tonight you will be on guard." Boss said."Okay but it's only one now so we won't have to start for another few good hours." Drew pointted out. "Okay, but if anything happened to thoese girls you will be responsitable for the world" Boss said befor the going.

After the meeting was over Robert went out to find Pam, Ash went to the kitchen and started to talk to Misty,Paul went into his room and I was left along. I went outside and saw Leaf sitting by a rock drawing or if she had her back to me I knew it was has been about a month or so since all ten of us have meet.I have to say that Leaf was different from the other girls I have I'm not in player mode and I'm just simplely being myself she shows me a really nice, caring and bubbley girl. Also she's good looking. Her personality perfectly match her looks.I decided to drop the player/pervert personality as much as I could everytime I'm around her.

She got up and turned around and her eyes found mine. "Hey Gary." she waved at me walking to me. "Hey are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing much. I just wanted a walk." Leaf smiled and starting to walk."You know Gary, you're a sweet guy when you're not being a player or jerk." Leaf said looking at me."See I do have a good side." I said with a teethy smile which made her laugh."So Leaf,I'm wondering if I could get to know you a little know your childhood." I suddenly said. "Sure, well I spend the frist year of my life in a hospital" Leaf started." A giant earthquack happened near where I lived when I was two, Mount Etna errupt when I went to visit it when I was four, I had a mini rainforest in my bedroom when I was even had a river and birds! And that's the most weirdest things in my life but then your one of thoese." Leaf laugh. We kept on talking talking about our childhood and we were having a great laugh.

* * *

It was about mid-night and the girls and their mask on and were boy also had maskes on so they wouldn't blow their cover or scare the girls and the team Aqua spy were behind bushes waiting for the right time to take the were five of thoese spys.A A's target was Pam, A B's was May,A Re's was Leaf, A R's was Misty and A L's was Dawn.( Forget about the first letter and remeber the other letters because they give you the hint of who the team Aqua agents are)

"Okay,Platinum lets see what you got." Pam said. Platinum was Dawn's nickname since her first attack she mastered was called "Platinum storm".They were using nicknames because they knew the spys might be listening to them."Okay." Dawn waving her hands in the air and span quickly in the palm of her hands and it grew bigger and long like they were ribborns but they were made out of pure were blue and silver wrapped around Dawn ribborns were like blades and you would be in big trouble if you got hit by Dawn."That's so cool." May half yelled."Keep it down Sapphire." Misty hissed. May's nickname was Sapphire because of her jewel like eyes.

"Sapphire why don't you show us what you can do." Leaf took a few deep breaths and her hand started to set on flame in May's hand started to take shape of a sword in lest than a flames were a beautiful blue,red,orange,yellow green and white. The flames were beautiful in the middle of the looked like a normal sword but the whole thing was made out of handle had a rose 's eyes were blue mixed with red since she was using her powers."This is so !" May smiled and cheered.

"That's great but watch what I came up with." Misty said walking close to the lake."Watch what you're doing Auqa" Pam warned. Misty nickname was Aqua because her powers and her love for dipped her hands into the water and pulled them out after ten seconds. Misty started to make a shape waving both of her hands untill the water formed a bow and held them smiling brightly and the bow and arrows became gave a silver-blue glow because of the bow had a wave design with little gems."Cool right? A bow and arrows made out out of ice." Misty cheered and the girls nod.

"Forest can we see yours please." Dawn gave a nod and went near a rock and ran her hands up and down of the cold hard bits of the rock began to gather in Leaf's hands. The metal that Leaf gathered formed into two blades were 9 inchs and there were leaves and flower carvings in the center of the blades were super sharp and would be able to put a hole in smiled at her shining blades and gave it a quick throw into the air."So what do you think of my daggers?" Leaf asked while poking the tips of her fingers with the dagger."Sharp." Pam answered."Murder" Dawn girls gave a little laugh."Rose come on lets see you." May smiled pulling Pam's arm."Okay okay." Pam sigh.

Pam put out her hands and closed them. The next thing sharp and small past Dawn's cheek and May managed to catch it."P...Rose why did you throw a shuriken at Platinum!" Leaf said."That's one of the thing you wanted to see." said shuriken was in a shape of a flower and was made out of ice."I can make them out of ice,fire,water and air." Pam said forming four in Pam's hand was two fans. One was made out of fire and ice and the other was made out of steel and rock."These are called are fans but you can fight with them." Pam explained. The fans had a rose and butterfly design.

The spys from team Aqua waited and decided to attack the girls when they had weaponds in hand. Bad of the kidnappers went behind Dawn and put a knife under her chin."Don't you dare move." he hissed." Platinum!" Pam cried and the boys jumped out of their hiding spot as about two minutes there were five groups. With one had one of the girls in there,one of the guys and one of team Auqa.

"Come with me." Robert said trying to grab Pam's arm. "No! I'm not going with any of you." Pam cried moving away."If you won't come the easy way then I'll just have to do it the hard way." the guy smirked throwing punch at Pam but she blocked it with her throw a small dagger at Pam and cut her neck Robert saw the guy he did a high kick in the guy's spine."Rose just come with me now!" Robert demand trying to grab Pam's arm."No I won't.I'm staying here." cried Pam throwing four shuriken pinned Robert's arm's to a tree behind him and Spy 1 tried to punch Pam. Pam caught his hand,twist it and put it behind his back."I don't care if you hunt me but if you lay a finger on my friends I will hunt you down until you disapper from the face of the earth." Pam hissed, her eyes turning blood red with the demon side coming out. She let goes of his arm and kicking him in the back. He fell forward and Pam hit him in many spots with her Pam tried to hit him again he grabbed her arm and toss Pam into the trunk of a tree behind hit the trunk of the tree full force and fell to the ground with a saw what happened and started to fight with A.A.

With May the spy managed to tie her hands together."You're coming with me Sapphire." said A.B pulling May with him."Let me go you twit." demanded May kicking the guy in the back of his knees cousing him to drop down on the 's wrist were in flames and the rope was burned off grabbed May's arm and started to pull her."Come on." Drew said."Let go of me you werido." May cried flipping Drew over her landed in a bush."Haha in your face grasshead." laugh May running off. A.B finally got up from the ground and hit May in the back making her fall and cut her hand on a sharp rock."You get away from her!" yelled Drew kicking the guy in the neck, gabbing his arms and tossed him into a tree."Sapphire are you okay?" asked Drew looking at May in the was suprised to see how blue thoses eyes were even in the low light and he knew that he saw them somewhere befor and May had the same thought about the guy's green green eyes. May snapped out of her thoughts and remembered what was going on."Get away from me you creep!" May moaned pushing Drew away from reformed her sword and waving it around skillfuly trying to proventing Drew from coming closer to her and cut him in the blood dripped from his arm slowly but the cut wasn't was focused on Drew and didn't notice someone behind quickly senced it and turned around quickly, the person hit her in the neck and May let out a cry.

Leaf was up in the tree tops waiting for the two guys to come after tried to get her from behind but steppped into a trap Leaf made a moment heard the trap going off and a wide smirk spread across her face."Hey, how ya hanging?" Gary asked Leaf hanging upside down."Good." Leaf answered and then felt someone above looked up and fell off the tree tops and landed on lower branches.A Re had kick Leaf causing her to lose her balance and fell.A Re started to go where Leaf was while Gary tried to cut himself lose from Leaf's trap. Leaf heard the leaves and branches moving and formed her leaf daggers. When she saw the shadow above her head she threw one into the air, a moment later she pulled a string in her hand and the dagger that she threw came back into her hand covered in a bit of blood. "You shouldn't throw thoese things in the dark. You could hurt someone." Gary commented."Did I hit you with it?" Leaf asked, Gary shock his head and Leaf sigh."You didn't get me, but I got you." Gary said looking at Leaf's trail of blood trom the Gary turned his head back to face his assighed tarrget she was gone and was back on the tree tops fighting the team Aqua agent.

Misty was on the lack standing on top of the lack with her bow and arrows in hand ready for the two wind blew softly but it was a cold and send shivers down her could hear the cry of May and Pam being hurt while trying to protect themselfs."Are you okay? You look tired." came a voice from her tunred around and fired the bow in a split second but a small bolt of lightning hitting it." Aqua what are you doing? A girl like you should be careful with something that sharpe." said another voice right behind Misty looked behind her she saw a guy behind her and was holding her hands in ropes."Who the hell are you guys?" Misty asked the two guys ignored her."What do you want with her A R?" Ash asked, sparks and tiny bolt of lightning coming out of both of his hands."I want her to come to come with me and my other friends and bring them to my boos." A R answered " How 'bout you Raven?". " To protect her from things like you" Ash answered shotting bolts of lightning at AR. Misty was infornt of AR, she react fast and dive underwater but cut the top of her arm off the bolt hit AR and he fell in the water and Misty jump out of the water and was floating over the water once again. Blood was dripping of her finger tips and into the water. Misty quickly fired a bow at Ash but he Misty used her super speed and went behind Ash and cut him in many places on his right arm but then a hand came out of the water and pulled Misty down into the water and Ash dived in after her.

Dawn was dripping blood watching the two guys fighting each was winning but was injured losing a little blood and AL was the and AL was losing blood because of fighting with each other and Dawn got her's from dogging the knifes and dagger Paul threw at AL but got her and when she fell from the top of the now she wanted to get her breath back and get back into the fight. Seeing her friends fight so hard to protect each other gave her strenth to fight with all she she got out of her spot and went back to the two guys. With her whirlwind ribborns she twirled it and wipped it at the two guys. Since both of the guys said they were here to protect her so she decided not to trust any of the two. Paul saw what was coming at him at the corner of his eye and jumped out of the way and AL only managed to do the same. The whirlwind got dogged and hit the rock, which smashed into pieces."What a troublesome girl you are." Paul mutter under his breath. " I heard that!" Dawn reported back at Paul. Troublesome was a normal name she heard every day since the starting of Petalburg Academy.

* * *

After another hour of fighting the girls finally came back together, each overed in leaves,blood,water, sweat and they were panting like mad."W...what ar... are we going to do?" asked Dawn. The guys were now circling them and the girls had nowhere to run. The lack was a mess from the lightning,fire,mini twisters, earthquakes and mini waves yet everyone were still asleep."I have an idea." Pam said looking around. "Say 'May you take me out with thunder and lightning.". "Are we going to get zapped by lightning?" May asked with a worried look."Just say it." Pam said. The girls said the words, lightning cover them and in a bright flash they were guys opened their eyes and the girls were no where insight."Great they're hiding. Let's find them." AA command and the team Aqua was gone."They really don't know a thing do they?" Gary sigh looking at the spot where the lightning was and then at sighs and walked up to the spot and touched the spot, his eyes went white for a few moments."They disappered from this spot but they're not that far from us." Paul confermed."It's 3 in the morning, we should get some rest befor reporting to the boss." Robert said walking back to the lake side house.

The girls landed in Pam's room.(At the lack side) "We made it alive!" Dawn weakly cheered waving here hand in the and Leaf were healing the girls as best as they could."We can't heal the cuts fully but it's alot better." Leaf sigh."We should go to bed night guys".When the girls left Pam's room Pam called her dad. "Hey dad." Pam gave a small waved."What happened?" he asked. "How do you know?". "Honey, I'm your dad and also powers.". "Well this is what happened on mid-term..."

* * *

**Me: Done!Done!**

**May: You finally done the chapter!**

**Dawn: But you looked so tired.**

**Me: I know. I have so many projects,essay, studying and clubs.**

**Leaf: Mid-term is coming up soon so hang in there.**

**Misty: She's right Pam. One week out of school.**

**Dawn: How come the guys aren't here?**

**May: It's our turn to talk.**

**Me: So please review and visit my profile to vote the poll. It's importaint for this story. So please REVIWE! See ya next month! Bye!**


End file.
